1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved design for a vending machine, and more particularly pertains to a vending machine which is designed to minimize problems caused by theft of the monetary receipts and dispensing coins stored therein. In greater particularity, the present invention relates to a design for a vending machine having an internal security pylon for storage of all cash receipts and coin dispensing functions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vending machines of products such as soft drinks are often subjected to incidents of theft and vandalism. Machines of this nature are often accessible to potential thieves and vandals twenty-four hours a day at locations which provide an opportunity for potential theft of the cash receipts of the machine without affording assurances that the thieves will be noticed or apprehended.
Vending machines of the type discussed herein have been provided with a locked cash receipts box which is accessible from the exterior of the machine by authorized personnel having a key to unlock the container. The presence of a cash receipts box accessible from the exterior of the machine occasionally presents a temptation to a thief to attempt to jimmy it open with a crowbar or other appropriate instrument, or to attempt to break the lock by subjecting it to blows directly from a hammer or by directing a chisel or screwdriver at the lock tumblers. Accordingly, arrangements of this nature have frequently been unsatisfactory, as even if they withstand the physical abuse of the attempted theft, the vending machine was often subjected to a considerable amount of damage and abuse, requiring servicing and repair of the machine. Of course, if the thief were successful in jimmying open the cash box, the success served to provide an inducement for future acts of theft and destruction against other vending machines.
Another type of security arrangement for a vending machine which has been provided in the art includes an arrangement wherein the cash box is accessible only by gaining access to the interior of the vending machine, typically by opening a front door panel which is also normally locked. Larcenous efforts directed at this type of vending machine included attempts to jimmy open the door of the machine, usually through the use of a crow or prybar, or attempts to destroy the lock securing the door. Attempts of this nature, even is unsuccessful, often resulted in a considerable amount of damage and abuse to the machine. Furthermore, arrangements of this nature are subject to theft from dishonest personnel who legitamately have a key to the outer door of the machine for selected authorized purposes, but who use the key in an unauthorized manner to gain access to the cash box for larcenous purposes. Furthermore, occasionally a key to the machine might fall into the possession of unauthorized persons who would use it illegally to gain access to the machine and empty the cash box and coin dispenser therein of their contents.